


Open Catkins of the Alder Nadder

by Dodo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Smut, Tony Stark's fine ass, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve had been trying so hard to win over professor Stark like Mcgonagall asked him and yet every turn he seemed to be only chasing the man away. Chasing him right into the forbidden forests into the thickest part on a new moon. Well at least Stark’s ass was nice.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Open Catkins of the Alder Nadder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Evanna_Adams#2349  
> b. Sex pollen.  
>  **filling this!**

Steve was happy at Hogwarts after they’d defrosted him and let him settle and then he’d picked up defense against arts. He liked talking with his fellow teachers and the food was very lovely it was nice to have as much food as his enhanced metabolism needed. There was more chatter at the table, the students were gone and a few of the teachers were off on vacation.

Steve really didn’t have anyone, so he remained year round at Hogwarts working on his lesson plans. The school had been a long time without a competent defense against the dark arts teacher so going through the many years of notes to try and make something new while not trying to reteach things that had been pretty well covered.

Headmistress Mcgonagall had let them all know a former student was coming to the castle in search of some ingredients for some complex ward smithing. She hoped he would accept the position of the arithmancy professor as the current one had retired. She looked at Steve as she spoke.  
“I hope everyone may help Ward Master Stark feel at home here.”  
There was a murmur of agreement.

Later she pulled Steve aside, to let him know she was hoping he could extend a friendly face as they were about the same age. Steve tried to get in that he was technically much older but Mcgonagall side stepped it by saying.  
“You have the same aged souls, you two are birds of a feather. I hope you can convince him to flock here.”  
-  
Steve was surprised when he saw Stark the next week, the man was dressed in muggle wear. No wand seen, he brushed past steve on his way to the statue guarding mcgonagall's office, Steve spent the better part of the day trying to snag a moment with Stark; but he seemed more interested in herbology and potions professors keep and seemed to out maneuver Steve.

Steve accredit it Stark being Sytherin, except he had presumed after a few look up that Tony Stark had been Ravenclaw just based on his massive number of magical theory dissertations. On the Wizdex, which turned out to be one of Tony’s brain children a wizarding computer. His own had been bought 3rd hand and the name of the dex was scraped off but sure enough he matched it with a Stark tech one looked the same.

Tony Stark had shifted the wizarding world, it was more connected. No longer did you have to look through scrolls of stuff. Well Steve still did not everything was on the Wizdex yet. But to have their own connections digitally and finally after a bit of pushing Hogwarts even allowed ballpoint pens. Steve favored them he’d always thought quills were pretentious anyways. He sighed, deciding he would just chase Stark down, trying this polite wait off to the side thing wasn’t working. So he rigged up a spell in the entrance of the great hall so it would let him know that Stark was leaving.

Steve was confident he could outrun the man prior to the forbidden forest, he ran the parameter of the school grounds every day. Tony looked like a sprinter, and Steve was very proud of his endurance running even if some of the other teachers thought it was odd.  
-  
He’d been wrong, Tony Stark was a much faster runner than he, or that Steve was distracted by the way Tony’s ass looked in those tight muggle pants. He jumped over a root as they ran deeper into the forbidden forest. Apparently his warning spell had also alerted Tony and when Steve had appeared at the entrance to the castle Tony took off bolting for the tree line.

Up a hill over a small stream down a hill, into a marsh. Wait the forbidden forest didn’t have a marsh? The ground below Steve was soggy so maybe a rain? Tony up ahead lost his footing and slid down the side of the hill. Steve followed, skidding to a stop at the base where Tony had run into a bushy plant of sorts.

“Lumos”  
Steve whispered the night was dark, there was nothing much in the way of light from the sky due to the new moon. Tony hissed at the light pulling away and the plant seems to shiver but it was probably due to tony wiggling against its trunk. Steve approached cautiously afraid that Tony might up and bolt again.

“Stop!”  
“Are you okay?”  
“No, some random wizard is chasing after me, and now I’m stuck.”  
“You could use your wand.”  
“I could use my wand… sure say have you ever used your wand around an alder nadder?”  
Steve approached slowly Tony Stark seemed to be babbling.

“I said Stop, or at least put out the light...ugghhh.”  
Steve took a step back, that sounded ominous but then Tony made some more higher pitched whines.  
“What's going on?”  
“Nothing, just biology.”

Steve sent off his light towards Tony who was a few yards ahead of him. The shirt was slick and muddy and his pants were torn and there was a thick glossy vine curled up around his leg. Tony looked at Steve with an odd expression.  
“I told you to stop, but I guess we’re the unlucky pollinators today.”  
“What?!”

Something yanked on Steve’s leg and he slid into the bush his wand was knocked free and landed a good distance away. He slotted up against Tony as the plant puffed them with spores, vines pulling his robes off easily, Tony looked resigned about everything his arms folded in front as he let the plant work him. 

Steve fought against his vines but to no effect.  
“I'd rather have the giant squid, but you shouldn’t fight, it's in the same family as devil’s snare.”  
“How can you be so calm about this?!”  
“Because I know what it wants? Relax, what's your name?”  
“Steve!”  
“Tony, ah the pollen is kicking in now.”

Steve felt Tony pat his head, and he stilled and the vines slowly relaxed their grip as the removed bits of his cloths.  
“So steve, you’re attractive, what do you say we fuck here and give the plant what it wants?”  
“What? Oh why am I so hot?”  
“The pollen, you’ll get hard too, do I have your consent?”  
“I guess? What is this.”  
“Sex pollen, it's used in wizard’s viagra, but it's watered down.”

Steve started removing his own clothes for he’d become oh so hot and they were suddenly very itchy. His dick was hard and leaking he tried to cover it from Tony, but the other had just pulled Steve’s hand away as he crawled over to him. Eyes zeroing in on it, tongue licking his lips as he moved in on Steve.

Steve was fully unprepared for what happened next, Tony pressed his face into his groin and looking up and over his hard dick. Sultry eyes batting at him as Tony’s tongue darted out to lick at the gathering precum. He jolted hips shuttering with a confused movement, Tony pressed on hand down on his hips stilling the feeble thrust. The other circled around the base of his cock.

He could feel the vines of the plant move at his back covering his back in sap and rubbing the sap into his hot skin. It felt good combined with the way Tony was lapping at his head, fingers dipping into his foreskin. Hand tightening at the base, the vines holding his hips still. 

Tony kissed the top of his dick and then slowly lowered his lips down, Steve grunted it felt hot, hotter than his body, a deep heat in his belly. Tony’s mouth was soft and hot, and when he started sucking Steve wheezed out a moan. All of his thoughts vanished in the sea of pleasure.

Tony was stroking the skin around the base with his lips slowly covering the length. The other had was cupping his balls and rolling them against each other. Steve tried to lift his hips, wanting to help Tony get to the base. The vines tightened and one smacked up against his ass as if to chastise him.

“Oh, oh Tony so good!”  
He struggled against the vine again hoping it would smack him again. The sharp pain had been refreshing, and made the pleasure so much more intense. Tony moaned around his cock, fully sheathed in his mouth. Steve wined and the vine flicked his ass again.

He felt Tony shudder under him the hands shaking and Tony pulling a deep suck and started to pull off Steve. Steve whined and tried to push Tony’s head down again. The vines tweaked along his chest and there was a burst of pleasure and Tony was swallowing as he pulled off Steve with a wet pop.

The plant’s limbs rubbed up against Steve’s nipples it felt good but it was also wrong Steve reached for Tony the plant was doing something to his backside. It was so hot so warm, he needed some relief from it. Tony looked at him as he licked up the remains of Steve’s ejaculate his own legs covered in the white splatter of semen.

“You taste good.”  
“Tonyeee!”  
“Shhh, it was good?”  
“Yes…”  
Steve hiccuped as the vines firmly curled around his legs, nuding them apart making room for Tony. His dick was still hard and leaking again, he raised his hips unsure of what to ask for.  
“Please?”  
“Yes so good. I’ll take care of you.”

Tony lowered his head but this time his talented tongue landed somewhere lower. Steve squirmed and the vines lifted him higher. While Tony used his hands to spread Steve’s pale ass and lick down there. Swirling his tongue around the puckered entrance. Thankfully the sap that had dripped down there had already relaxed the muscles.

Steve was loose, and well lubed up thanks to the plant, Tony dippied a finger and his tongue in gauging the response and flutter of the muscles. Steve whined a bit it felt odd, he tried to see what Tony was doing, he could feel the slow burn of another finger and then pleasures seeped out. The fingers felt full in him and Tony was stroking an area inside that made him feel real good.

“Tony! Mmm.”  
Steve tried to roll his hips back and only got a chuckle from Tony and a light swat form the plant. Tony straightened up and leaned his body over Steve’s, Steve smiled he wanted a kiss. Tony would taste like him and Steve wanted to try it.

“Here we go,”  
Tony pressed in slowly and Steve hissed as the larger force pressed in but after a few seconds he resumed his moaning. Tony was in him, it felt really good the way Tony was angling the thrusts to rub over that spot, he opened his legs more and let the plant hold him as Tony worked him into a puddle of pleasure.

“Steve, you look so gorgeous, look at me babe?”  
Tony tweaked one of his nipples as he spoke smiling at Steve while pounding him.  
“I want, want...kisss!”  
Steve managed to articulate his demand and Tony leaned in to give it to him. Tony tasted like musk with a bit of a sweet after taste. Steve was sure the sweetness was all Tony, Tony was being so kind to him, making him feel so good.

Tony’s hands were everywhere it seemed rubbing at his thighs which Steve had never considered to be an area of pleasure. Then occasionally Tony would stroke his dick, Steve really liked that and tried to tell Tony how much he liked it. The vines took up the tweaking of his nipples, Steve didn’t mind anymore everything felt really nice.

“Will you come for me? Steve?”  
“Yes!”  
Steve moaned as Tony tightened his grip on Steve’s cock squeezing and rubbing it in time with Tony’s thrusting. The vines shifted and Steve felt tony increase his thrusts and he was cumming hard getting his spunk all over Tony’s face. While Tony chased his own inside Steve. Steve smiled up at Tony as he dosed on the fugue of a second orgasm.

Steve felt something cool like a cleaning spell wash over him, then clothes that were most likely transfigured, wrapped around him. Finally he could feel that his wand had been reunited with him but felt no danger, in fact it felt safe so Steve settled back down in his slumber.  
-  
Once they made it inside of the castle Tony turned to Steve their moment of shared silence after leaving the forbidden forest had come to an end as Tony canted one of his hips and struck a pose. Steve had a hard time focusing on Tony’s face at first. The tight pants the other had transfigured weren’t helping.

“So the reason you chased me around the school was because Mcgonagall wanted me on the staff? Regardless that I own a successful business?”  
“Well yes.”  
“Silly, but i like the idea. Maybe I could live stream some classes.”  
“Really?”  
Steve could hardly believe what he was hearing, he’d assumed Tony would want nothing to do with him or Hogwarts after the plant thing.

“I’ve been wanting to try out the long distances wizfi, plus then I’d be free to drop in on my favorite defence against the dark arts professor.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Alright I’ll go chat up the headmaster of this plan, pretty sure she’ll bite.  
Tony winked at Steve as he fussed with his transfigured cloths and headed up the stairs. Steve’s eyes on the ass that was accentuated by the tight muggle pants.


End file.
